


He'd be fine

by starluff



Series: Drabbles for Challenge 27 [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluff/pseuds/starluff





	He'd be fine

Watson was going to get up from his seat on the stairs. Just a moment. Just a moment, he would be fine. Just as soon as the room stopped spinning. It was just spell, it would be over quickly. And then his hands would stop shaking and he would stop smelling blood that wasn't there. He would be _fine_. Just…in a moment.


End file.
